Conventional collapsible bicycle is generally formed with a hinge means between a front wheel and a rear wheel so that the front wheel may be folded to superimpose on the rear wheel to reduced its volume for its convenient handling. However, such a hinge-operated collapsible bicycle has the following defects:
1. Even the two wheels can be folded to save its volume the front wheel part and the rear wheel part are still secured together so that, if any wheel part is damaged, it can not be withdrawn and replaced with a new one immediately to thereby possibly delay its maintenance.
2. When extending the two wheels from their folded position for riding service, there is easily vibrated or unstable at the hinged portion between the front wheel and the rear wheel so that a stronger reinforced fastening device must be further provided to stabilize the unfolded bike to thereby cause inconvenience for an user for such a fastening or retaining operation.
3. The position of the hinge means is pre-determined and so fixed that two wheel parts can not be separated in order for their optimum volume reduction when piling the folded bike parts for handling or storage purposes.
The present inventor has found the defects of a conventional collapsible bike and invented the present separable multiple-wheel cycle.